dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradey O'Diesel
'''Bradey O'Diesel '''is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive and one the second main antagonists of the series. And her main goal is to avenge Darth Sidious, and bring the Sith back to full control. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. The People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line, and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branchline and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branchline) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branchline. And later, the world. Then in " ", it's revealed before O'Diesel had joined Cartoon World Railway, she had lost both her parents to a tragic accident. Wheres she was still learning how to do her jobs right but then one day when she left to take a small goods train, her Parents were double heading a long train but due to a ignorant signalmen they were switched on the wrong track and sent on a head on collision course with a fast passenger train! The 2 diesels braked hard and at least managed to bring their train to a slower speed, but when the engines collided, they and the lead engine of the passenger train had died. But they were given a memorial in credit to their bravery of trying to reduce the accident from being more serious. O'Diesel was later put into a foster home and while she still worked on their line, she couldn't keep up with all trains and the line closed down. And worst of all she was ridiculed by many bigger diesels during the time on her old home. Bio Afterwards Bradey escaped from the prison and she began to make plans of taking over the world. Then she found herself 2 henchmen: a chatterbox diesel engine named Morack, and a diesel shunter named Kara, Morack's half-cousin. Then later she then joined the Sith. After many trails and tests, Bradey reached the rank of Sith Lord and became the Sith's best member. She then made huge plans of taking over the whole world and helping the Sith become supreme rulers. So then so had her own Droid army created and then she created her own Terminator Battle Droid to lead them, "Sargent Savage" whom she trained in Jedi Arts. She then decided to show our heroes that she was here to take over, so she staged an assassination on Cera. So then T.C. and Hugs went to investigate the matter, where they came to a remote planet where Bradey's droid factory was located, but the 2 were captured, the Riders arrived to try and help them but were captured too. Bradey then decided to test them in arena with 5 of the most dangerous animals, but soon the entire Jedi Council showed up and attacked, and then The Clone Army created by Ivan and Mucker came in. Our heroes chased Bradey and had a brief duel with her, but she still escaped to her own fortress. In "The Terminator Battle Droid Part 1: Rise of Sargeant Savage", she called many of the the other Sith Lords, and offered to help them complete their goals and fight The New Clone Army and Jedi by providing them with droid squads for them, in which they agree and Bradey had several droids squads built for each top ranked Sith. (minus Marge and Kylo Ren) Bradey continues to appear here and there (in " " , " " , and " "). But while all the battles continued, Bradey was secretly building a new weapon, which she planned using for her plans in making the Sith control everything. After a while, the weapon was completed, so then she decided to have it tested on Tartarus, (since Bradey knew that some of the most dangerous beings were within it) in which the weapon completely destroyed the target. Then in "The Final Battle: Return of The Je'Daii Order" Bradey then decided to put her plans to action, so she then sent Savage and a squad of her droids to Canterlot where they captured the Royals, and took them back to her base. As she watched our heroes fighting against the other Sith while Breon went to confront his Father. Personality Bradey was at first a kind-hearted, generous diesel engine. But when everyone began to give her attention, the popularity went to Bradey's radiator, and slowly Bradey began to become vain. Then after her failed attempts to keep popular, her jealousy soon made something change in Bradey and something snapped. And Bradey soon became, evil-hearted, very selfish, and her anger soon fueled her new evil personality, to where she joined the Sith. And her anger and lust for power fueled her even more, changing her into a super-powerful Sith Lord (that had the same strength as Vader and Sidious combined) Bradey later reveals she doesn't care about what other villains think or how they plan on doing things. Nor does she care about what other villains what to do their prisoners or captives. And according to T.C., when it comes to Bradey and taking prisoners. There's only 3 things she does to them: "Kill, Imprison, Torture" (K.I.T). But as time goes on, Bradey's true, darker nature is shown in The Last Stand Finale. Where she reveals she sees all of the other villains as weaklings compared to her. And threats to her plans. Up to the point where she would go as far as killing them, no matter what their age is. And where she wants to be the supreme ruler of all the universe under a new order. As well as the Multi-verse too. Then in " ", Bradey is revealed to have a tragic past as she was ridiculed by bigger diesel engines that worked near her home. And then she lost her parents to a tragic train collision, which is more reason that led to her turning to the dark side. Physical Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. When in Equine form, Bradey is a dark purple unicorn with amber eyes, a hand mirror with a mascara brush and lipstick dispenser as a cutie mark. And soon gets 2 deployable droid arms. Main Weaponry * AK-47 * AA-12 shotgun * Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber * Red curved-hilt Lightsaber * Red Lightsaber Shoto * Single Red bladed lightsaber with custom hilt (lost in " ") Skills and Abilities Gunner Skills: Bradey is also a skilled gunner. She can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either her AK or shotgun. Lightsaber Combat: Bradey is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where she would use a saberstaff as her main weapon, but with more training she soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where she could use her droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber and shoto, alongside with her Saberstaff. Force Powers: Bradey has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning, and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where her Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Vader and Sidious's Force powers combined, plus some. And only few Jedi can fight her. Physical combat: And Bradey also knows how to fight with physical combat, and despite being a unicorn in equine form, Bradey is just as strong as a stallion earth pony. Intelligence: Bradey is also very intelligent, being able to come up with evil plans and often rechecking them to make sure she doesn't have oversights. Piloting Skills: Bradey is also shown to be a very skilled pilot. When she is flying her customized BTD Dogfighter spacecraft she can easily take out many targets with ease, and even engage a whole fleet on her own. List of partners/henchmen * Morack * Kara * Sargent Savage * The Shotgun Gang List of Dragons * Firebomb (A Monstrous Nightmare) * Lavatooth (A Gronckle) * Earthdrill (A Whispering Death) * Spix (A Deadly Nadder) * Cameel (A Changewing) Trivia *Bradey O'Diesel makes her appearance in Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 1: Assassinations in Canterlot * Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Diesel Engines Category:Trains Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Provokers Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopaths Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Form III Users Category:Form I Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Pilots Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who lost loved ones